


Oublie

by Garance



Series: Legendshot [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ray a des secrets, Sara est à ses côtés pour l'aider.





	Oublie

Oublie

  
Ray tomba de son lit à cause d'un tremblement de temps. Il grogna avant de s'habiller et de rejoindre la salle de pilotage. Sara était déjà présente avec Rip et Jax. Amaya et Nate arrivèrent ensemble, il trouvait ça mignon, le professeur Stein et Mick arrivèrent derrière lui, lui provoquant une légère frayeur. Sara demanda à Gideon la situation, l'IA expliqua qu'une incohérence s'était formée : un homme avait été tué alors qu'il devait vivre plus longtemps. Ray se figea. Il connaissait cet homme. Il le connaissait beaucoup trop. Il fuit vers sa chambre, même s'il savait que la team se poserait des questions.

  
Ray s'assit rapidement sur son lit, rabattant ses jambes contre son abdomen, sa tête se posant sur ses genoux. Les larmes montèrent dans ses yeux, des mauvais souvenirs remontant dans sa mémoire. Un mal de ventre s'installa et son corps commença à trembler. Ses lèvres balbutiait des mots incompréhensibles, même pour lui-même. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il releva la tête et vit Sara avec un sourire maternel. Ray rebaissa la tête, alors que la capitaine s'asseyait à côté de lui. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et Ray sentit une vague de chaleur le prendre, un semblant de réconfort en la personne de Sara Lance.

 

Sara le prit dans ses bras, il posa sa tête juste au-dessus de la poitrine de White Canary et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il détestait sa faiblesse, après toutes les aventures il ne pouvait toujours pas contrôler ses émotions. Malgré lui, une première larme roula sur sa joue pour finir sur la peau de Sara. Elle le serra plus fort et lui susurra quelques mots réconfortants à l'oreille, de douloureux souvenirs dans sa mémoire.

 

''Que se passe-t-il, Ray ?'' Sara lui demanda

''C'est rien... Une mauvaise passe...'' Ray mentit

''Ray. J'ai déjà perdu ma sœur, Snart, je ne veux pas te perdre aussi. J'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qu'il se passe.''

''Sara... Promet-moi de ne rien raconter, s'il te plaît...''

''Je te le promets Ray, tu peux compter sur moi.''

''Cet homme... Je le connaissais...''

''C'était un ami ?''

''Non... Il m'a violé, il a pris ma dignité... J'ai essayé d'oublier, mais je n'ai pas réussi... Il est toujours là Sara, il me hante...''

 

Sara resta bouche bée, alors que Ray pleurait dans ses bras. Elle reprit ses esprits et le serra plus fort. Elle devait être présente pour lui. Ray avait besoin d'aide, et elle était là, les bras ouverts pour lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ray se calmait, sa respiration redevenait normale, les tremblements s'arrêtèrent et les larmes ne coulèrent plus. Ils retournèrent dans la salle de pilotage et Sara décida de ne pas aller sauver cet homme, sous les regards interrogateurs du reste de la team. Elle ne leur expliqua pas, elle avait promis à Ray de ne rien divulguer de leur conversation. Elle espérait que tout allait s'arranger.

  
Fin


End file.
